The Beauty Underneath
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Dakota Night knew one day she would find her true love. Having joined Soldier at 18 she gives her heart to the legendary Sephiroth until fate took him away from her. Five years later she joins Cloud and his friends to save Gaia. Along the way she meets the mysterious and yet handsome Vincent Valentine. Will Vincent and Dakota finally realize their feelings before its too late?


**Hello my fellow readers!  
So three years ago I decided who Dakota should be paired with. Warning this is a long one shot. XD  
Vincent always had a spot in my heart because of his dark past and like Erik from Phantom of the Opera this man deserves to be loved. ^^  
I hope you guys enjoy!  
Also Vincent and other Final Fantasy characters in this story belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. Thank you Tetsuya for making such an awesome character!  
Also Rumple belongs to his creator Adam and Eddie!  
I only own my OC's.**

 **Dakota's POV**

 **Ending of Dirge of Cerebus  
**  
A week passed since Vincent sacrificed his life to destroy Omega so the future of Gaia wouldn't be destroyed. But all of this waiting was killing physically, emotionally, and mentally. I am the daughter of Zila Night and Rumplestiltskin. Due to my father being half immortal I would eventually life forever when I finished having children. Physically I had my mother's curly brown hair and my father's eyes. At the moment I wore black pants and with matching boots. I wore a purple tank top underneath a black vest my hair in a braid. I came to the world of Gaia when I was eighteen years old to join Solider. My mother had also come with me and she served as my mentor taking me through the endless days of training simulations, and what not so I would become a member of Solider.

Both Mom and I knew the fate of the game and we both decided it was in our best interest to let the flow of events go as they should. When I became was promoted to Second Class, I was introduced to Sephiroth. It wasn't hard to get a crush on the villain of Final Fantasy VII since he was hot as hell. His blue-green eyes always sent shivers down my spine and just thinking about him made me blush. The two of us met on a mission and we got to know one another. We were friends for two years and afterwards I knew my feelings for the silver haired general was surfacing.

I tried hard not to fall in love with him, but it happened. Sephiroth had taken me out to dinner one night to a nice restaurant in Midgar and there he confessed he had feelings for me. I then said screw fate and I returned his feelings. That night I willingly gave myself to him and it was a night I wouldn't forget. It was then I decided I would try to prevent Sephiroth from turning psycho in Nibelheim and Mom didn't like this. But she understood how much I loved Sephiroth and would do anything for him. Just before we went to Nibelheim I got promoted to First Class along with my fellow Soldier Zack Fair. Zack was a flirt but his heart was in the right place. He inherited his Buster Sword from Angeal who had been his mentor.

The weapon I used besides my magic was a sword exactly like Mom's only the blade was shorter and it was the color of gold. The handle was black with three golden rings and I named it Glaedr. The trip to Nibelheim was uneventful and Cloud who was just a rifleman for Solider at the time was glad to be back in his home town. His spiky yellow hair which reminded me of a Chocobo, his eyes were blue. Cloud wouldn't shut up about his childhood best friend Tifa and Zack and I would tease him to just get together with her. Of course Cloud would always find some excuse to deny his feelings towards her. We all spent the night at the local inn and headed to the Mako Reactor on Mt. Nibel the following morning. Tifa was our guide and she knew how to get us safely past the many monsters and dangers. Cloud had the task of protecting Tifa who threw a fit that she wanted to come inside.

This made me chuckle and Sephiroth, Zack, and I then went inside the reactor. Here Sephiroth explained that he always felt different even as a child. Genesis then ambushed us and taunted Sephiroth was nothing but an experiment and this pissed me and Zack off. Of course at the top of the stairs was Jenova in her chamber. I always hated her and here Sephiroth sort of lost control of himself and he swung his sword around. Zack and I ended up dragging the general out of the reactor and back into town. The next morning Sephiroth had gone to Shinra Mansion and became engrossed at what the research documents had to offer that were hidden away down there. Having enough I confronted Sephiroth and shoved a book away from him and told him I knew who his real birth mother was. Immediately Sephiroth became interested and instead of explaining it to him, the two of us left Nibelheim and I took him to Lucrecia's cave. On the way I explained that Lucrecia Crescent was a scientist who worked with Professor Hojo and Professor Gast on some research.

Sephiroth became disgusted when he learned Hojo was his biological father while Lucrecia was his mother. When he was in her womb Sephiroth had been injected with Jenova cells. When the two of us entered the cave both of us were speechless at how beautiful it was, the many crystals surrounding it. Then at the center of the small pond was Lucrecia herself encased in a larger crystal. As though she sensed our presence Lucrecia projected an astral form of herself to us. She had walked up to Sephiroth and she had smiled at him lovingly. Sephiroth didn't move and Lucrecia began to tell her how she never once stopped loving him, how she never got to hold him in her arms, and how sorry she was to put Sephiroth through so much loneliness as he grew up. Sephiroth had listened to her words and he knew she was telling him the truth. And he told her he forgave her and did not hate her for what she had done.

Lucrecia then had looked to me and thanked me for bringing her son to her. Before we left Lucrecia had hugged her son even though she wasn't physically there. Sephiroth hugged her astral form back and when she finally disappeared, Sephiroth forgot about everything he learned from the Mansion. Sephiroth and I then returned to Nibelheim before dark and we spent the evening together. However the next morning to my horror the whole town was aflame. After grabbing Glaedr I rushed to the Mako Reactor to find out what the hell went wrong. When I entered the chamber where Tifa was, Zack was already at the stairs out cold.

Tifa was badly hurt and she was laying on the ground. Cloud then was tossed out of the Jenova room and he landed next to Zack. Sephiroth then emerged carrying Jenova's head. But it wasn't Sephiroth who I felt, it was Jenova. And she was furious, she was angry that I took her son from her. Sephiroth had then come down the stairs and he stabbed me through the shoulder. He then threw me out of the room where the others were and I was tossed into the main section of the reactor. Sephiroth then came upon me once more and I saw he was struggling with Jenova, trying to fight her. He raised his sword and I used that chance to use Glaedr and our blades met. I then rushed forward and elbowed the love of my life in the stomach. This made Sephiroth drop his sword and he fell to the floor. His Masamune was thrown away from him when I had elbowed him. I gripped the hilt of Glaedr tightly and came upon the silver haired general. Sephiroth growled as though he was in pain and he turned to me.

"Kill me" he had told me and I shook my head.

"I won't do that Seph"  
"My love" Sephiroth got my attention when he said that. I then walked to where he was injured on the floor and I bent down to his level. Sephiroth smiled at me before saying. "It's my time to join my real mother in the life stream Dakota, I've killed too many innocent people in Nibelheim, so please end my misery" he then pressed a kiss against my lips and I caressed his face as we shared our last moment together.

Sephiroth then placed Glaedr's blade against his side where the killing blow would go. I stood up and I had closed my eyes as I pressed Glaedr's blade into the man I loved. I felt Sephiroth's heart stop and now sobbing uncontrollably I removed my sword out of his flesh. When I opened my eyes I saw a lifeless man who still clutched Jenova's head. I then used the last of my strength to push Sephiroth's body off of the platform and into the heart of the Mako Reactor. It was then my mother found me and she held me as I finally let loose my grief. I had held onto her for so long I didn't pay attention as she took us back to Storybrooke. I never thought I would love another man like I loved Sephiroth but that changed after I met Vincent. Like with me, he wasn't at peace with Lucrecia, we shared the same grief and after we met we became very close. However after the end of Meteor Fall I realized I had fallen in love yet again and this time it was Vincent. Now he was most likely dead and I didn't even tell him that I loved him. Yuffie suddenly entered the bar and she hurried to Tifa who was busy putting glasses away and getting ready to open.

"Have you heard from Cloud?" the ninja demanded. I chuckled at her concern. Yuffie and Vincent were  
just as close as he and I were. But she occasionally got on his nerves. Tifa looked to Yuffie and she nodded.

"He hasn't seen or heard anything yet"

I felt my heart drop at that answer. I then went into my mind and memories I shared with Vincent came into my mind.

 **First Meeting  
3 Years Ago.  
Dakota's POV  
Same Outfit.  
**  
"That was one ugly monster" Yuffie growled as we entered the basement part of Shinra Mansion. Cloud, Yuffie, and I were now recovering from a boss fight.

"Indeed it was" I agreed as I used my magic to heal my wounds along with hers.

"I want to see if Sephiroth is in the library and get the hell out of here" Cloud stated. We all stood up and nodded. We began to walk towards the library when I suddenly stopped and looked to a door that was to my left.

"Dakota what is it?" Cloud asked me noticing I had stopped.

"I hear a human heart beat in that room" I explained nodding towards the door. Cloud frowned but he walked up to the door and he unlocked it with the key we retrieved from the safe. The room was full of coffins and skeletons and I approached the coffin where I heard the heart beat. I kicked the coffin and I jumped when into Cloud's arms when the coffin flew open.

"Sorry" I told Cloud as he set me to the ground. We all looked to see a man all dressed in red with long spiky black hair with a red bandana across his forehead. He opened his eyes and he sat up, his eyes the color of blood.

"Who are you?" the stranger asked though I knew already who it was. Vincent was hot!

And I mean hot!

"You were having a nightmare" Cloud said to Vincent first.

"Hmm a nightmare my long sleep has given me time to atone"

"What are you saying?" Cloud asked but Vincent shook his head.

"I have nothing to say to strangers so please leave, this mansion is the beginning of your nightmare"

"You can say that again"

"Like you said this mansion is the beginning of your nightmare" I said next. Vincent looked to me and I felt my face turn red. "Sephiroth has lost his mind, he found the secrets in this mansion"

"Sephiroth?!" Vincent exclaimed.

"So you know him then" I said. Vincent then stood up from his coffin and he turned to me. "Tell me what you know"

Cloud and I looked to each other before going into detail with everything that had happened so far, how Sephiroth was alive, and what not.

"So Sephiroth knows he was created five years ago and about the Jenova project?" Vincent questioned.

"He was missing but he just recently reappeared, he has taken many lives and is now seeking the Promised Land" Cloud answered him.

"Which is bullshit" I said. "That's nothing but a myth, now it's your turn"  
"Sorry I cannot speak hearing your stories has added upon me another sin, more nightmares shall come to me now more than I previously had, now please leave"

"Hold on a damn minute!" I snapped and I stormed over to the ex-turk. "We spilled the beans about what you wanted to know and you want to wallow in self pity, it's time you left this dark place for god sakes!"

"Calm down Dakota" Cloud said.

"No I will not calm down I hate seeing someone in such a painful state!" I snapped at the spiky haired blonde.

Vincent looked to me and he said.

"Very well"

Vincent then talked about how he used to be a Turk and he had been a bodyguard to a scientist who was Lucrecia, and how she was Sephiroth's birth mother, Cloud of course questioned this asking about Jenova but Vincent had said that was only a theory. He then told us his name and how he failed Lucrecia; how he failed the woman he loved. I could relate to him because of my love for Sephiroth. Vincent then returned to his sleep and we gave up and left the room. Cloud had encountered Sephiroth in the library and had talked about some reunion. Before we left the basement Vincent suddenly came to us and said he wanted to join us. I didn't have a problem with this and thus Vincent became a member of our party. The four of us then left Nibelheim and traveled through Mt. Nibel, when we fought the boss monster Vincent's limit breaks were revealed and he was a shape-shifter like me.

The boss fight wasn't as difficult as the one from before in the mansion. Now the four of were camping on the outskirts of Rocket Town. Cloud and Yuffie were asleep, while Vincent and I were not. I was about to turn in when Vincent suddenly placed his hand on my wrist.

"You're not human" he said.

"You're correct I'm not" I agreed. He let go of my wrist. "I'm a werewolf, I take the form of the actual creature itself"

"I have heard of your kind but didn't expect for them to be real" Vincent added. "What is your name?"  
I felt my face turn red.

"Dakota"

"Pretty name" Vincent then left me so he could go to sleep for the night.

 **Golden Saucer  
**

I couldn't bloody sleep!

After the fiasco in Rocket Town we had a new team member named Cid Highwind. The former pilot was f**king hilarious and he already made me laugh my ass off plenty of times due to his swearing. Earlier we retrieved the keystone which was a device that was needed to get into the Temple of Ancients. Cloud was able to get it but the damn gondola thing was out of order so we all had to spend the night at the hotel. The others were most likely sound asleep and I bloody hell wasn't!

A knock at the door made me jump out of my skin and I called for whoever it was to come in. My face turned red when Vincent came in.

"Vincent what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep" the former Turk said and I noticed he was nervous. "Dakota I was wondering if you would like to spend some time together"

"Are you asking me out?" I asked not believing my ears.

"Yes, maybe we can both sleep easily afterwards" Vincent said.

"Sure" I then walked up towards Vincent and the two of us left my room. We left the hotel and we went to the play area. We ended up being the 100th couple and the two of us would star in the show. For the hell of it Vincent and I decided it wouldn't be such a bad idea. So Vincent ended playing the hero Alred while I played the Princess. Vincent didn't mess up the play like some players in the game did. When Vincent walked over to me and he kissed my hand my face went red. The dragon king of course fussed about the power of true love, blah, blah, blah, and I used my fist to punch the dragon away. This made everyone laugh and that was how the show ended. Vincent and I now walked back into the main hallway of Golden Saucer.

"Let's go on the Gondola" I suggested. Vincent nodded before the two of us went to the ride. Like a gentleman Vincent offered for me to go on the ride first before he followed.

I swore when the gondola moved and Vincent chuckled. We both were quiet as we looked out the window of the beautiful sites of the theme park.

"You're hair looks cute when it's down" Vincent said breaking my train of thought. I turned to him and I felt my face turn red.

"Thank you" was all I replied before we both returned to looking out the window. The ride was sort of romantic, and it ended not long after. Vincent and I then headed back to the hotel, and like the gentleman he was Vincent walked me to my room.

"Thank you for a nice evening" I said to Vincent.

"I'd rather enjoyed it myself" Vincent agreed. It was then I pressed a kiss against his cheek before I opened the door to my room.

"Goodnight Dakota" Vincent said to me.

"Goodnight Vincent" I then shut the door behind me.

 **After Vincent Reunites with Lucrecia and Receives Chaos and Death Penalty.  
**  
Tears flowed down my face as I stormed out of Lucrecia's cave. Vincent and I had become very close these past few weeks, and the look he had on his face when he saw Lucrecia broke my heart. Lucrecia finally revealed that I loved Sephiroth, the real Sephiroth, and the memories me killing him still hung heavy in my heart. Meteor was now over Gaia and would be falling soon if we didn't stop it. I suddenly felt two arms wrap themselves around my body.

"I'm here" Vincent said in my ear. I turned around and buried my head against the Ex-Turks's chest. Vincent held me as I cried my heart out and not once did he let me go. At one point he even kissed my forehead.

 **Before Battle Against Sephiroth**

"I'm not ready for this Vincent" I told my best friend. The two of us decided to hang around the Highwind until the battle tomorrow for Gaia. It was now sunset and I leaned against Vincent's shoulder. Sephiroth the real Sephiroth somehow managed to survive after I supposedly killed him; he had been imprisoned in a mako tomb, before it was freed after Cloud gave the Black Materia to him. "I'm not ready to kill the man I love again"

"I know you don't Dakota but it must be done and I'll be by your side" Vincent then made me look into his eyes by moving my face with his hand. He then placed his forehead against mine. "This will end and I hope our broken hearts will heal, now you're getting cold"

Vincent then pushed me into his lap and he wrapped his cape around me. I buried my head against his chest while his arms wrapped themselves around my body. The two of us fell asleep in one another's arms.

 **Dirge of Cerberus  
Dakota wears a purple outfit that is the same copy of Rinoa's from FFVIII; her hair is in a braid.**

After the events of Meteor Fall I returned to Storybrooke for a couple of years before I returned back to Gaia. The way I usually traveled between realms was a magical bean; let's just say Storybrooke had a hidden stash that was buried for a long time. When I returned I decided to move to Edge so I would be close to Cloud and Tifa. The two finally were married and Tifa opened a new Seven Heaven bar. Shortly after my return cases of Geostigma were reported. Mostly children got it, I thankfully did not. You see my body didn't tolerate the Jenova cells, so I didn't need them. I also didn't need the mako treatments because I was already a badass warrior and half immortal.

All of us Avalanche members fought like hell against Kadaj and his two friends Loz, and Yazoo. Vincent was glad to see me back as I was to see him. Cloud and I fought side by side to kick Sephiroth's ass. Kadaj had actually kidnapped me, but Cloud saved me thankfully. When Sephiroth returned I had hesitated because deep down I still loved him. But I then closed my eyes and knew this really wasn't the man I had loved, but Jenova. After a battle of swords clanging, buildings falling, and blood flying, Cloud and I took Sephiroth down. But before he disappeared I saw Sephiroth's real smile. He had told me he was proud of me and thanked me for finally freeing him, I smiled as he folded his wing around him and Kadaj took his place. Afterwards Cloud helped heal the children with Geostigma and life returned to normal.

A year passed since then and now there was something very wrong. Some unknown soldiers attacked Kalm and kidnapped a whole bunch of people. These unknown assailants were after Vincent why I had no idea. At the moment I watched as Vincent was sleeping in front of me. I had saved him from Rosso the Crimson before she could kill him. After three years Vincent still hadn't let go of Lucrecia and this pissed me off, I had decided to move on while he did not. But my thoughts were broken when Vincent grunted and he opened his eyes. His red eyes looked around and they found me.

"Dakota" he said to me.

"Hello Vincent it's been awhile" I greeted the gunman back with a smile.

"Indeed it has" Vincent then tried to sit up and I growled.

"You need to rest you almost died back in Shinra Mansion, Chaos almost took control of you"

"Damn" Vincent growled. He then gave me a serious look.

"Did Chaos hurt you?"

"No, I'm half immortal remember?" I then flashed my best friend a fanged smirk. Vincent chuckled before he asked.

"You saved me didn't you?"

"What do you think?" I teased.

"I'll take that as a yes" Vincent replied. The Shadowfax suddenly shook and I swore as I lost my footing. I heard the driver saying we were under attack and so was WRO headquarters.

"We need to get back to the WRO" Vincent said as he stood up.

"Yeah no s**t" I said as I took his hand and he helped me up. The two of us then kicked the door to the Shadowfax open and a whole bunch of Deepground Soldiers were waiting for us. Vincent began to shoot at them with Cerberus while I used Glaedr and my magic to dispose of the rest. It didn't take long for the soldiers to die. A roar then was heard overhead and a dark blue dragon with silver scales flew downwards and landed on the ground.

"Hey Calador" I greeted my bonded dragon partner. Calador was the only son and youngest of his father's brood, his father was Smaug. Smaug was my mother's dragon. Calador had silver scales that traveled from his neck to his tail, his had four legs, two huge wings with silver membranes inside them, my dragon had two fins on the side of his face that were dark blue on the outside and silver membranes on the inside. Calador's tail was the same as his fathers.

"I'm sorry I'm late but I had to dodge being shot out of the sky by those Deepground Soldiers" Calador said as he bent down to the ground and Vincent and I climbed onto his back. I sat up front while Vincent sat behind me. His hands wrapped themselves around my waist before Calador roared and he opened his wings and took flight. From the crash site to WRO Headquarters it only took five minutes. Calador dropped us off the closest he could get us to the entrance before he took flight once more to use his fire and wit to take down as many Deepground members as possible.

Vincent and I were greeted by a Black Widow machine and the two of quickly dispatched of it, me using my magic, and Vincent using his speed and amazing gun skills. The two of us ran like hell so we wouldn't be shot or ambushed by deepground members. Then the two of us were shocked to see a purple like Behemoth storming down the hallway towards Shalua and her sister Shelke. Shelke had been recruited by the Tsviets to find Vincent since he harbored the Protomateria, a materia used to control Chaos. Also Shalua and Shelke were siblings. Things did not end well for Shalua because Azul had tried to kill Shelke and Shelke with her quick thinking used her materia to freeze him in place. However the door got jammed and only Vincent and I were able to get through it, Shalua then pushed Shelke through and saved her life but at the cost of Shalua getting hurt. I watched as Vincent slammed his fists on the door as we heard Shalua being slammed into the door.

"We must go Vincent" I told the former Turk. Vincent was silent before he nodded and he grabbed Shelke's hand and we fled.

 **After the Fight With Weiss**

"Do you think this will work?" I asked Shelke as she sat down in the chair. Her eyes glowing yellow.

"I have faith, Vincent needs you" Shelke explained to me. "I've seen the way you two looked at each other Dakota, you love him and I no doubt he loves you"

"Your right I do love him" I finally admitted.

"Then lets help him" Shelke said and I nodded. I then whistled for Calador and my dragon roared and came into the room where Shelke and I were. I got onto his back and Calador roared out once more before he took flight. It was a good thing he wasn't the size of his father at the moment because he had been, he would have destroyed the room where Shelke and I had been in. Calador then soared into the night sky and we flew until we hovered over Omega. Then the midnight blue dragon did a nosedive and at a fast rate of speed we entered the creature that was threatening the lives of those on Gaia. With Shelke's help she used her powers to help guide me and Calador through the dark tunnel of Omega.

However many black swirls of darkness made a grab for us, Calador then roared out as the chains of darkness finally had a hold on him. Thery were around his neck, and torso, luckily his wings were not captured. He flapped his powerful wings to keep afloat in the air.

"Calador look" I told the dragon and the dragon perked his head up to see a bright light ahead. Then the chains of darkness disappeared from around his body. It was Lucrecia holding the Protomateria, she smiled at me.

"Thank you so much for helping Vincent, Dakota" Sephiroth's mother said as she floated over to me and she handed me the Protomateria. "Please tell Vincent how you feel the two of you deserve each other"

"I will" I told her before Calador's chest glowed orange and he unleashed a stream of fire. The fire stream made a hole in Omega's armor and I then nudged Calador's sides and he flew forward like the wind. We broke free out of Omega's shell and once more into the night, the chains of darkness continued to chase us underneath the moon, as Calador flew like the wind towards Chaos. Calador came to a stop in front of Chaos and I slammed the Protomateria into Chaos's chest where it belonged.

"Take this Vincent" I told Vincent because I felt him and Chaos become one. Vincent looked back at me through Chaos's yellow eyes and they widened when they saw me. Calador suddenly roared as the same chains that tried to capture me suddenly wrapped themselves my body and they pulled me from my dragons back. Calador roared and he tried to fly after me but a blast from Omega hit him in the chest and he went flying downwards. It was then I heard Chaos and Vincent roar out.

 **Vincent's POV  
**  
"Dakota!" I screamed out for Dakota's name. But only darkness entered my mind as a grassy meadow that was familiar to me came into sight. I was underneath a tree and I looked around the flower filled field. I then saw Dakota in front of me.

"Dakota" I said as I walked up towards her. Dakota didn't turn to me but she did speak.

"I don't know if I am about to die Vincent but I wanted you to know how I felt about you"

"Listen to what she has to say Vincent" Lucrecia suddenly appeared next to me.

"What is going on?" I asked Lucrecia turning to her.

"This is a vision Dakota using with her magic, I'm sorry for hurting you and causing you so much pain, and I want to move on knowing you will be happy"

I then turned back to Dakota.

"I tried to hide my feelings ever since I met you Vincent, but overtime our friendship seemed to become more than that, however like you I was afraid to move on, after I lost Sephiroth my heart became broken like yours had been, the hell you have been put through broke my heart and I only wanted to comfort you and take those awful memories away, I love you Vincent, now and always"

It was then Dakota disappeared as did Lucrecia.

"DAKOTA!" I yelled before I felt a single tear slide down my face. The vision then ended and I found myself back inside Chaos. I then dove downwards towards Omega and using my power I entered its shell. I found Dakota struggling to free herself from the chains of darkness, but I used Chaos's claws to destroy them.

"Vincent!" Dakota yelled as I quickly grabbed her into my arms. She wrapped both of her arms around my neck and I flew us out of Omega.

 **Dakota's POV**

I felt my heart beating like wildfire as Vincent landed on the ground with me still in his arms, then he set me back down onto my feet.

"Sorry I'm late" Vincent said to me.

I then threw myself against his chest catching Vincent off guard. But Vincent chuckled and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I knew you would come for me" I said to him not removing my head from his chest.

"I had no other choice, I could not lose another woman I love"

That made me look into Vincent's golden eyes, he was still the man I loved despite being in Chaos's form.

"You love me?" I asked.

"Yes I have for as long as you have loved me"

Tears of joy then came down my face and I shyly pressed my lips against his. I felt Vincent give into the kiss and he used one arm to hold my waist while the other went to my hair. The kiss only lasted for a few minutes but I didn't care. We finally broke apart and I pulled myself away from him knowing he had to leave.

"Promise me you will come out of this alive Vincent I cannot lose you after everything we have been through together"

"I promise I will Dakota and once this is over you and I can start a life together as we were meant to" I then watched in awe as he held his right arm out and Death Penalty formed. I nodded ignoring the tears of joy that flowed down my face. Vincent then opened his wings and he took flight.

 **A Few Minutes Later.  
Still Dakota's POV**

Calador thankfully wasn't injured after he got smacked around by Omega. My dragon came to pick me up after Vincent left. He flew me to where Cloud, Tifa, and Barret were. We all watched as Vincent had entered Omega. For what seemed like eternity Omega suddenly glowed blue and my eyes went wide as two huge wings shot out, I mean they were f*****g huge. They flapped and Calador opened his left wing to block the blast from hitting me and the others. Then as soon as the wind died down Calador removed his wing and my eyes went wide as Omega began to leave the earth.

"What the hell!" Barret protested.

"This isn't looking good" Cloud said.

"Vincent will end this Cloud I know he will" I told the blonde. Sure enough I saw the small spark of violet soar high into the sky above Omega. Then Chaos roared before he nosedived into Omega's body. A second later the whole sky became alit and Cloud held onto me as the impact made the wind once more blow like hell. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't get blinded by the intense light then I felt the light beginning to fade. I opened my eyes and saw that the sky returned to normal. Then a whole bunch of green particles came towards the earth.

"No, No, No, F**k No!" I screamed knowing that Vincent could not have survived that. Cloud held me tight while I began to thrash violently.

"Dakota stop" Cloud said to me. "You'll hurt yourself, Vincent wouldn't want you to do this"

I buried my face against Cloud's chest and I held onto him, now crying like I never had before. In fact it got so bad; he had to catch me from falling.

"Get her out of here Cloud, she's too upset" Tifa said to her husband. Cloud nodded and Cloud scooped me into his arms and he led me towards Fenrir so he could take me to the hospital.

 **Present**

 **Dakota's POV**

I actually had to be admitted to the hospital since I was so upset. Mom and Dad came through a portal to come see me. For the first few days after Vincent's sacrifice I stayed in bed, being closely monitored by Doctors and what not as well as the others and my parents. Finally after four days I was released with a clean bill of health. Mom and Dad wanted to stay with me but I made them go back to Storybrooke and that I would stay with Cloud and Tifa for a few days so they would keep an eye on me. Today marked a week since that night and things returned to normal. At the moment I was so lost in my thoughts when Calador landed in front of Seven Heaven with Shelke getting off of his back, she was no longer in her Tsviet uniform.

"Dakota will you please go tell Calador to leave before he scares the customers away?" Tifa asked me. I nodded and stood up from my booth. I headed out the door and strolled over to Calador and Shelke.

"You know better to land here Calador" I scolded the dragon.

"I only came to get you, there is somewhere you need to go" Calador replied simply. This made me flash a look to Shelke. She smiled and nodded at Calador's back. I shrugged before getting onto the dragon's back and he then took flight.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I asked my dragon as we flew over the ocean leaving behind the main continent.

"You shall see" Calador replied with an amused tone. I only gave him a questioning look and let him fly to wherever he was taking me. A half hour later we came upon the waterfall outside of Lucrecia's cave. Why was Calador bringing me here?

Then a familiar flash of red caught my eyes and Vincent came out of the cave. Immediately tears went down my face as Calador descended onto some rocks and I hurriedly jumped down off of his back. I then ran like hell to Vincent and as I approached him I threw myself into his arms. Vincent caught me and we both spun around before he set me back down onto my feet.

"You bastard!" I yelled as I punched against chest angrily. Vincent took the beating before he caressed my hair and he pulled me towards him. His lips met against mine and I closed my eyes as this happened. I touched his face to see if he was real and he was. Vincent then pushed his tongue into my mouth and I shyly met his with mine. The way he French kissed was amazing and I had longed to feel his tongue against mine. A few seconds later we broke apart for air.

"Where the hell have you been?" I demanded.

"I was in pretty bad shape after Chaos and Omega returned to the planet, Lucrecia told me to come here because the water inside the cave had healing properties, she's now at peace with Sephiroth, and the two of them wished us a happy life together"

Vincent then suddenly got down to one knee and my eyes widened. He pulled out a ring which was silver and had a single amethyst in the center.

"Dakota Night, will you marry me and accept me as your mate?"

"Yes" I replied. Vincent smirked before he stood back up and he placed the ring onto my left ring finger. He then brought me into a loving hug, his forehead touched mine.

"I love you Dakota, now and always"

"And I love you Vincent" I replied back to him. "And I'm ready for whatever life has to throw at us"

 **AWWWW!  
Ain't that sweet!  
** **Dakota and Vincent need a shipping name!  
Please review!**


End file.
